


Некоторые люди чувствуют дождь. Остальные лишь промокают!

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, drowned rat ren, movie trailer prompt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Кайло вернулся мокрый насквозь. Все бы ничего, но он влез в постель Хакса, не вытираясь.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13





	Некоторые люди чувствуют дождь. Остальные лишь промокают!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some people feel the rain. Others just get wet.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139760) by [thewightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight). 



> Бета: Efah.

Хакс хмуро рассматривал беспорядок, учиненный Кайло Реном.

— Кайло, ты не мог сначала переодеться?

Вместо ответа тот чихнул. Закутавшись во все одеяла, он свернулся в клубок посередине кровати. Насквозь промочил их все и явно оставил лужу на матрасе.

— Скажи, что ты хотя бы снял обувь.

Кайло натянул одеяло на голову, что само по себе было ответом.

— Так, вставай. — Кайло даже не шевельнулся, и Хакс страдальчески вздохнул. — Ладно, — сказал он, преодолев расстояние от двери до кровати в три больших шага. Сжав край одеяла обеими руками, он изо всех сил потянул за него. Проехавшись по простыне вслед за одеялом, Кайло вскрикнул и упал на пол со звуком, напоминающим хлюпанье.

— Раздевайся, — приказал Хакс. Кайло недовольно взглянул на него в ответ. — Потом прими горячий душ. Сегодня я не буду возражать.

Кайло собирался что-то ответить, но замер, смешно поморщившись, и начал чихать. В этот момент он был так похож на Миллисент, что Хакс чуть не рассмеялся, но успел замаскировать смех кашлем. На его счастье, Кайло был слишком занят, чтобы это заметить.

— Ну же, вставай, — Хакс протянул руку. Помедлив, Кайло взялся за нее, позволив Хаксу поставить его на ноги. Он покачнулся, но Хакс удержал его. — Крифф, Кайло, теперь я тоже промок.

Вместо того чтобы, как обычно, огрызнуться, Кайло стоял молча. Хакс чувствовал, что он дрожит.

— Ты совершенно невыносим, — сказал Хакс и ожидаемо не получил ответа.

В конце концов он практически сам раздел Кайло. Подтолкнув его к освежителю, вошел следом. Стоило Кайло оказаться в кабинке, Хакс включил душ на максимум, постепенно повышая температуру воды, давая Кайло время привыкнуть. Даже после того как вода стала горячей, Кайло оставался на месте, так что Хакс, наконец, разделся и присоединился к нему.

— Тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы заказать непромокаемый плащ, — сказал он, начиная намыливать волосы Кайло. — Уверен, мы сможем найти черный, так что тебе не придется менять цветовую гамму.

Все, что он получил в ответ, — тихий смешок. Ободренный реакцией, он сжал пальцы, в ответ Кайло подался навстречу и положил голову ему на плечо. И, конечно же, чихнул.

— Ты хуже моей кошки, — пожаловался Хакс.

— Она бы не стала чихать в душе, — ответил Кайло и снова чихнул.

— Мойся, — скомандовал Хакс. — Потом высушись, а я пока закажу что-нибудь от простуды и сделаю чай. И сегодня мы будем спать у тебя, так как моя постель насквозь мокрая.

— Раскомандовался, — недовольно ответил Кайло, но Хакс видел, что у него дрогнули уголки губ.

Вызванный Хаксом меддроид, сканируя Кайло, разразился серией недовольных звуков. Он оставил им кучу таблеток и посоветовал как следует отдохнуть.

— Мне будет лучше отдыхаться, если ты ляжешь со мной, — сказал Кайло. Хакс обычно ложился спать на несколько часов позже него, работая допоздна.

Явившийся за меддроидом дроид-слуга спас кровать Хакса, так что тот великодушно предложил: — Закончи отчеты, и я присоединюсь к тебе. — В ответ получил обиженный взгляд и впихнул Кайло в руки чашку с чаем. — Пей, — приказал он.

Кайло скривился, но взял чашку и, обхватив ее ладонями, вдохнул пар.

— Кажется, я начинаю привыкать к этому чаю.

Они работали в уютной тишине, лишь изредка прерываемой сигналами их датападов. У Хакса защипало в глазах, обычно он не обращал на это внимания и продолжал работать, но в этот раз Кайло вытащил датапад у него из рук.

— Отчеты сданы, а ты обещал, — сказал он, не давая Хаксу начать возмущаться.

Хакс поворчал, но все же неохотно согласился. Кайло приглушил свет и устроился рядом. Хакс не привык ложиться так рано и поэтому, несмотря на усталость, не мог заснуть.

— Я слышу, как ты думаешь. Прекрати, — прошептал Кайло.

— Я не могу перестать думать, — ответил Хакс.

— Можешь. Просто дыши. — Кайло обхватил Хакса рукой, притягивая ближе. Затем глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. — Ну же, попробуй.

— Я умею дышать, Рен.

— Но не так. — Кайло продолжил глубоко дышать, и Хакс, все еще сомневаясь в успехе, последовал его примеру.

К его неудовольствию, упражнение действительно помогало успокоиться.

— Вот видишь, — слишком самодовольно, на вкус Хакса, произнес Рен. — Не отвечай, — сказал он, заметив недовольный взгляд Хакса. — Просто продолжай.

Хакс все еще сомневался, что, при всем своем успокаивающем эффекте, упражнение поможет. Пока на следующее утро не услышал звонок будильника. Он даже не помнил, как заснул. Последнее, что он помнил: как лежал на спине, а Кайло — у него под боком. Теперь же он лежал спиной вплотную к груди Кайло, а тот перекинул через него руку, которую Хакс обеими руками прижимал к себе.

— Я же говорил, — поприветствовал его Кайло.

— Ты невыносим, — ответил Хакс.

Они занялись обычными утренними делами, потолкались перед зеркалом в освежителе. После того как они оделись, Хакс поцеловал Кайло в щеку перед уходом на мостик.

— Постарайся не промокнуть сегодня, — пожелал он.

— Ничего не могу обещать.

— Невыносимый, — пробормотал Хакс, выходя за дверь. В лифте он открыл форму заказа и изучил доступный ассортимент непромокаемых плащей, после чего закрыл страницу. Конечно же, ему придется самому придумать дизайн, но сухие подушки того стоят. Что ж, вечером он поищет больше информации.


End file.
